


I'm Going To Kill You

by WowzaPigs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, RIP, everyone's dead, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowzaPigs/pseuds/WowzaPigs
Summary: A short scene about Flowey and Papyrus.





	I'm Going To Kill You

Flowey leered down at the terrified skeleton, bobbing on his stem lightly.  
“I’m going to kill you.” He said happily. Matter-of-factly. “And I’m going to enjoy the terrified look on your face as I slowly drain away every inch of your HP.”   
The wind in the cavern blew, scattering some of the dust at Papyrus’ feet. Papyrus took a shaky step back, but Flowey squeezed his vines tighter around his body.  
“I’m going to kill you!” Flowey said in a singsong voice. Papyrus only cringed away from him, body shaking as tears slowly dripped down his face.  
“Please, Flowey.” Papyrus begged quietly, but Flowey only cackled in delight.  
“I’ve already killed your friends. What makes you think I’ll have any problem destroying the puny thing you pass for a soul?” Flowey blew some dust in Papyrus’ face to rub in his point. Papyrus was limp in his vines, tears streaming down his face at this point, sobbing pathetically into Flowey’s vines. Flowey’s grin only grew wider. Flowey released his grip on Papyrus somewhat, letting him fall to the cold, stony ground with a thud. Papyrus’ tears mixed with the dust on the ground. Flowey had finally figured out the trick to beating Sans, and he was exploiting it as much as he could. He just had to catch the trashbag off guard. One hit was all he needed, and Sans was already… well, no use dwelling on the past. Flowey lifted Papyrus up again, chuckling quietly to himself at Papyrus’ whimpers of protest. Smiling at the tall skeleton, he morphed his face into Sans’ without warning. Papyrus’ breath caught, and he began to hyperventilate, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Flowey’s face. Flowey hummed, twisting his face to a dead expression, still mimicking Sans’ face. Papyrus completely broke down, screaming his brothers name again and again until his voice was raw and clawing at Flowey’s vines. Flowey’s face returned to normal.  
“Hey, Papyrus!” Flowey’s grin widened to an inhuman size as he taunted the skeleton. “Do you want to see the expression your garbage brother was wearing when he died? Right before he was reduced to nothing but a pile of dust? Honestly it’s an improvement if you ask me.” Papyrus shook his head, breathing heavily as he screwed his eyes shut tightly. Flowey pouted like a child, frowning deeply.  
“Aw, c’mon Papyrus! Don’t be like that! Unless you want me to do this!” He punctuated his words by twisting his vines into Papyrus’ mouth, pulling it apart and cracking his jawline. Papyrus screamed out in agony, fresh tears replacing the old ones as his eyes shot open. Flowey’s pouting face switched back to a smirk in an instant as the skeleton’s shaky eyes met his own.   
“Now.” He crooned gently. “Are you ready to be compliant?”   
“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes….” Papyrus blubbered out, repeating the word desperately despite the obvious pain it caused him. Flowey stared at Papyrus sadistically. That’s what he liked to see. His face warped once more to Sans’, this time a startled, hurt look in his eyes.  
“That’s what his face looked like just before I shattered his soul into a hundred little pieces.” He said gleefully. Even his voice sounded like Sans. As Papyrus stared, broken at Flowey’s face, he only had one thought. ‘I’d rather be dead than this.’ However, he had no such luck, because at that moment, Flowey let out a twisted laugh and disappeared into the ground, vines trailing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but... I'm not really.


End file.
